This invention relates to a vehicle door with a door body and a multifunctional support arranged in the door body.
The door body of a vehicle door consists of a door outer panel forming the door outer skin of the vehicle door and a door inner panel connected with the door outer panel, between which a cavity is formed in which functional elements of the vehicle door such as for example a window lifter, a door lock, an actuating means for the door lock as well as a bearing bracket for an outside door handle of the vehicle door are arranged. The door lock, the actuating means for the door lock and the bearing bracket for the outside door handle of the vehicle door are premounted on a multifunctional support, which like further functional elements of the vehicle door are introduced through an installation opening arranged in the door inner panel into the cavity between door inner panel and door outer panel and are brought into their functional positions.
Since moisture can penetrate into the cavity between door outer panel and door inner panel for example via the door sill slot for leading through a window pane, which closes a window opening of the vehicle door, the installation opening is closed by an installation cover in a moisture-tight way, so that the wet space side of the door inner panel facing the cavity between the door outer panel and the door inner panel is separated from the dry space side of the door inner panel facing the vehicle interior space, which is covered by an interior door trim.
For the electrical and mechanical connection of the door lock with a central locking system and an interior door lock as well as for the electrical and mechanical connection of a drive for a door closing aid with a voltage source or a control means it is required to guide electrical and mechanical connecting lines such as actuating Bowdens and electric cables from the wet space side to the dry space side of the door inner panel. For this purpose, the installation cover includes a lead-through opening through which the connecting lines are guided. For the moisture-tight separation of the wet space side from the dry space side of the door inner panel, this lead-through opening however must be closed in a moisture-tight way just like the lead-through of the connecting lines.
As it is required in addition to protect the actuating bowdens, linkages or electric cables provided for actuating the door lock against external interventions, in particular against attempted burglaries, the multifunctional support includes a cover which is arranged such that burglary tools introduced into the door body or moisture penetrating into the door body are blocked or dissipated.